


Mirror Mirror

by katydid



Series: Five Detectives and Five Criminals that Never Met Sherlock Holmes [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Sherlock is more like a 12-year-old than a 12-year-old, these two are way too alike not to crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock and Artemis have a little too much in common to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

__

Sherlock stared at Artemis.

Artemis stared back.

Sherlock was the first to break the silence. "My second teenage criminal in a less than month. I’m starting to lose faith in the public school system."

Artemis sneered, "And you are but one of many to underestimate me. Butler, take this arrogant detective and throw him in the death trap." (Artemis didn't actually have a death trap. He'd just always wanted to say that.)

However, not everyone appreciated Artemis' cultural references. No sooner had he spoken then John Watson pulled the trigger on the tranquilizer gun.

Unfortunately, John probably should have used a real gun—Butler had developed immunity to most narcotics. The massive bodyguard took the time to yank out the dart and toss it aside before hurling a chair at John's previously hidden spot on the balcony.

"I told you to keep yourself quiet no matter what happened, John," Sherlock sighed. "And I also told you that you'd pay for refusing to bring a real firearm around children. Luckily we have already progressed past the point where your interruption could have been disastrous—my file has finished uploading."

Artemis refused to ask "what do you mean?" but he had a bad feeling as a smirking Sherlock pulled out his cell phone.

The detective said, "You thought you were being so clever, seeming to take revenge on my preventing the theft of the diamonds you always intended to lose while distracting me from the bond forgery by uploading certain personal contents of my notebook onto John's blog and my brother's email. But how will you like having the Fowl family tax records posted on the world wide web? I see you were too clever to evade taxes, that's how they caught Al Capone, but revealing your most personal financial information would be a great-"

There was a loud crash. Sherlock shouted, "John, a little more quietly please?"

"Sherlock, he's bloody enormous! A little help here?"

"I still have the bonds. I win," Artemis declared.

"Oh, but not for long. You see, I have the numbers-"

Bash crash slam. "Sherlock!"

"Oh, would you call off your hound for a few seconds?"

Artemis crossed his arms. "I don't think so."

"Now you're just being petty."

"And the tax records weren't petty?"

"You started it."

"I'll have you know that my bodyguard is much better than yours."

"Don't be so sure. John is a genuine combat veteran. He also has the advantage of superior speed, reflexes, and a mind that is at least average, unlike your bruiser."

"Sherlock, if you start taking bets down there, then when we get home I am burning your goddamn violinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"


End file.
